The Mirror Room
by allgoodisnow89
Summary: While sleeping in his room, Loki is taken away by celestial and mysterious beings. It has been over 4 years since his kidnapping, his family, as well as Asgard, are still searching for him. Thor had already recruited the help of the Avengers to help in the search. In the end, when they managed to find him, Loki had completely changed: mentally, physically, and emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

Working late at night at the workshop he shared with Tony, Bruce was seen mixing a few chemical liquids together to see their effects and writing down some notes. He didn't hear Tony come in from behind, carrying two cups of coffee in his hands, and without a word, Tony put the coffee for Bruce right next to him.

"Oh, thank you, Tony, for the coffee. I really needed it."

"You're very welcome. What are you planning to use the mixed chemicals for?"

"Well, you know about that convention I was invited for?"

Tony nodded in response. He did remember having Bruce telling him during dinner a couple of weeks ago.

"Yes, I was asked to create some new chemicals and their effects. There would be renowned scientists as well as students who are entering universities and college this fall who are majoring in science and wish to see me and ask me questions about the field they wish to get into."

"Really? That is great Bruce".

Both men then drank their coffee in silence.

"So, Tony, how are things with Pepper? I have heard from both Natasha and Wanda that the both of you are not on good terms right now. Is that true?"

Tony looked at Bruce with a sad look. Indeed, they have been arguing recently about everything, from how they should run the company to kids to marriage.

"Yes, Bruce, we have been arguing a lot these days. And I am tired of it, you know. And that is the reason you have seen me drink more often. What do I do?" Tony asked. He didn't like fighting with Pepper and wants to stop as soon as possible.

"Talk to Pepper. Together, try to find a reason and find common ground on the problems you two have and see what goes from there".

Tony thinks about what Bruce said. "I will try your solution. And I will tell you if it works or not. I hope it does, though".

"I am sure everything will work out for the both of you," Bruce replied.

"I do hope so".

Then, Bruce left Tony to his own devices because he had to go answer a phone call in private in another room. Tony decided to use his time to call Pepper down to the workshop to talk.

After a few rings, she finally answered. "Tony, I am quite busy right now. Can I call you in like an hour or so?"

Tony hesitated, but replied, "Sure, don't forget. I want to talk over some things. I don't want to continue fighting with you. I love you, Pepper".

Pepper didn't say anything for a couple of seconds before answering, "Okay Tony, I talk you in about an hour. I love you too".

And with that, she hung up. Tony kind of expected her to start yelling at him for interrupting what she was doing at the moment.

With that thought in mind, Tony began dialing his favorite pizza parlor, located a few minutes away from the tower.

After placing his usual order and paid for, Tony went his way to the main living room.

"JARVIS, is there anyone in the living room right now?"

"No, sir, all of the rest of the members are out at this moment. Do you want me to call them for you?"

"No, that is okay JARVIS. Thank you".

"You're very welcome sir".

Upon reaching the living room, Tony went to his mini bar and served himself some strong whiskey and upon sipping it, he saw both Steve and Thor entering. They were wearing sad looks, especially Thor. He looked like he been crying for quite a while and that bothered Tony.

"What's with the long faces?"

"It's Loki," Thor quickly answered. Just mentioning his brother breaks his heart in two. He felt very guilty about what happened to him last week in Asgard. His kidnapping while Loki slept in his private room was something to be taken care of as soon as possible. He will make his brother's kidnappers regret the day they were born.

"What happened to Loki?" Tony asked. His concern for Loki was great. Both males were already the best of friends, due to the fact that Loki can keep up with Tony in terms of intelligence, wit, sarcasm, and overall understanding of robotics and science.

In the brink of tears, Thor answered, "He's been kidnapped last week. Asgard is in a mad search for him. What I'll do to his kidnappers once I get hold of them after getting Loki to safety".

This news shocked Tony.

"No, I don't believe you".

Steve looked at Tony with watery eyes. He has also been affected by the news. Loki has been a good and dear friend of him since joining the Avengers a year ago. Both have many things in common, such as trying to learn to live in the 21st-century lifestyle, both were awkward around females, and adjusting to having new technology in their fingertips.

"What can we do to help?" Steve asked Thor. His voice told everyone else in the room that we wanted to cry.

"Help Asgard to look for my brother. The more people we have in searching for him, the better the chances of finding him. I do hope, however, that he is still alive", Thor replied. His voice was very shaky, both out of wanting to cry and pure anger.

Tony was getting angrier by the minute.

"Who the hell would do such a thing?" Tony yelled out. His outburst wasn't what Steve was expecting from him.

"There are people out there who do, Tony. I am sure that they did what they did to get back Asgard for some reason I don't know. But, I will make something very clear, if I find that they hurt even one hair on his head, they will have to face my fury. And that is not something you two don't want to see".

* * *

 **A/N:** Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

An hour had passed when Tony left the living room, leaving Steve and Thor behind. He was still fuming about Loki's situation when he felt his phone buzz in the pocket of his jeans.

He quickly answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Tony? You sound angry? Did something happened at the tower I should know about?"

"Yes, something did happen. But, it's about Loki. Thor came in a while ago and told me he was kidnapped in Asgard. Heimdall didn't see anyone enter his room".

Silence could be heard on the other line. "Pepper? Are you there?

"Yes, Tony, I'm here. Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, Pepper, you heard right. Thor isn't a liar and wouldn't lie about things, especially when it comes to Loki."

"Maybe he is just pulling everyone's leg. I believe it is another one of his tricks. You all know how he is".

"We all know how Loki is, but this isn't a prank. Heimdall can see _everything,_ and not seeing who got Loki while he was sleeping is completely wrong".

"Where is Thor, by the way?"

"In Asgard. He had to go back and continue with the search party they have over there".

"What about the other Avengers? Do they know about Loki?"

Tony completely forgot about the rest of his teammates. He was told by JARVIS that they arrived at the tower a while ago.

"No, they don't Pepper. I was both shocked and angry that passing the news flew right over my head. I'll have everyone else notified. Unless Steve beat me to it".

After Tony hung up the call, he had JARVIS call everyone for an emergency meeting. He left the room he was in and ran to the meeting room that was located upstairs. On the way up, he quickly messaged Fury about the meeting and requested his presence to be there too.

"Sir, everyone is arriving at the conference room. I already notified that you're on your way".

"Thank you JARVIS."

Upon reaching his destined floor, he speed-walked to the proper room down the large hall. He saw that everyone was there, already seated. He was surprised that T'Challa, Doctor Strange, and Starlord were there too. He wasn't expecting them to be there

"What brings you three here?" Tony asks.

"We were visiting Steve, that is why," Stephen replies. He was kind of telling a lie, he came to see both Natasha and Steve. But he didn't say anything about the Black Widow to avoid further questions from Tony. He knew he likes to gossip.

Tony then saw an empty seat at the end of the large, wooden table and sat down. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"We have an emergency. Loki has been kidnapped in Asgard," Tony said briefly.

"WHAT?" Clint screamed out, getting out of his seat. He didn't believe his ears.

"You heard right, Clint. Thor came in a while ago to drop the news to both Steve and me, to say the least, I got really angry, and I am still mad about it".

Stephen looked at Tony in disbelief. "So, Loki isn't just pulling one of his tricks?"

"No. If he was, then Heimdall would've seen it. In this case, he didn't," Tony answered him.

"So, I think that somebody had magic that would prevent Heimdall from seeing anything, thus causing Loki to be kidnapped without raising suspicions from external sources," Bruce voiced his opinion.

"It can be possible. Although I assume the magic had to be strong enough to do such a thing," Tony answered. He was beyond worried for Loki.

* * *

Loki was staring at the blank, concrete wall before him. Both of his hands were tied behind him with a metal, anti-magic chains. And they started to hurt quite a bit.

Just as he was about to get up from his place in the corner, a male came in barging in through the door and silently stood before Loki.

"Can I help you?" Loki asks. His eyes were fixated on the floor, afraid to make eye contact with the being before him.

"Get up and follow me," the male's thick voice boomed throughout the room, causing Loki to flinch a little, not expecting such a voice coming his way.

Quickly, Loki gets up and starts following when he notices that there are other beings outside the room, causing Loki to feel a little insecure.

Silently, he follows the tall male, now called Lax, to a much larger room that is covered from top to bottom with mirrors.

"What is this place?" Loki quietly asks, but unfortunately for him, Lax hears him.

"This is the mirror room, Loki. This is where you going to spending the majority of your time in."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't repeat myself twice."

"But, why? What do I do here?"

"You will soon learn why. And someday, you will thank me for it."

"I don't think so. I am sure you will torture me for your entertainment".

"I won't. But I will completely change you. And you won't even going to recognize yourself after I am done with you".


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the tower, Thor was seen pacing around in his assigned room after the meeting with the rest of the Avengers. His worry for Loki only grew after no news back in Asgard ever came back when he went there briefly to meet with his parents to see any advancements in the search, only for the search parties to come back fruitless. Then, he heard a timid knock on his door. Quickly, Thor opened it to reveal Wanda on the other side of the door.  
"So, Thor, what is next?" Wanda asked. "Can we do something to help you Thor and Loki?"  
"I don't know what to do right now. We have searched everywhere and there is no trace of my brother anywhere. Heimdall can't see him. And to think Loki is somewhere out there, alone by himself, and have his captors doing harm upon him. And I can't be there to protect him, Lady Wanda," Thor exclaimed, his voice laced with sadness. He was on the brink of tears at this point.  
"Please Thor, don't cry. The rest of us will help you on your search of Loki and bring him home safe and sound before you know it. But first, we have to plan how everything is going to start and work out."

"You think we can find Loki?" Thor asked with hope evident in his voice. He truly loves his brother and wants to bring him home as soon as possible.

"Yes, we have to think positive. And I am sure your parents are beyond worried about Loki gone in the way that he did. And the fact that not knowing where he is right now is something I truly don't want to think about."

"Yes, Lady Wanda. Where do we start?"

"First, talk with the rest of the Avengers and have their input on what should be done?"

"Well, then let's go," Thor said and grabbed Wanda's wrist and left the room. Wanda shrieked in surprise, as she wasn't expecting such action from Thor.

"JARVIS, please call the Avengers to the living room, please," Wanda said. She hoped everything goes well.

"Yes, Ms. Maximoff."

"Why are we meeting everybody else in that room, Lady Wanda? Shouldn't we talk about important matters in the room of meetings?"

"Yeah, but Fury is currently busy in that room at the moment," Wanda replied.

"Is he?" Thor asked.

"Yes Thor, Tony came out of that room a while ago," Wanda replied.

"Oh."

And with that, both reached to the main living room and saw that Steve, Bucky, and Bruce were already there waiting. Steve was the first one to notice Thor's and Wanda's presence.

"Hey, JARVIS told us that you wanted all of us to be here to talk about something".

"Yes, friend Rogers. We do have something important to talk about," Thor replied back with a stern look.

"I believe this has to be about Loki, right?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, it is. Lady Wanda came into my room a while ago and asked how to plan for the search for my brother and she said to have all of you to have your input on the topic."

"But, you told us that you and all of Asgard don't know where he is in the nine realms. How do we start and where from that fact Thor?" Bruce asked. He wasn't sure where to start.

"From what I gathered and understand from this unpleasant news, friend Banner is that Loki might be some planet that has magic that makes him unable to track down. And the location of that said planet? We have to find that planet and go from there. As far as the beings who took him, it is hard to know who we are up against," Thor answered.

"Oh, shouldn't we wait for the others to arrive to start explaining?" Steve asked.

"I know, but I am just summarizing what the meetings are going to be about," Thor answered, and at that moment, the rest of the Avengers came in. Tony, Stephen, T'Challa, Natasha, Prieto, and Clint finally came in.

"So, Thor, what are you going to talk to us about?" Tony asked. He was carrying his usual whiskey in one hand and some papers in the other.

"About my brother and your input on it," Thor replied.

"What kind of input should you want, Thor?" Natasha asked.

"Well, Natasha, I went to Thor's room a while ago and we concluded that we wanted the input from the rest of you about how we should approach this situation," Wanda said.

"Like, where we would go?" Tony asked.

"Where is this planet located, Thor?" Bruce asked.

"I know that this planet is located somewhere on the outskirts of the universe, far away from both Asgard and Midgard, that is twice as big as Midgard, and that has very dangerous magic," Thor replied.

"So, how do you expect to save from an unknown, dangerous planet that we don't know exactly its location?" Clint asked.

"That would quite easy to pinpoint, Eye of Hawk. We have to create a device that would track that kind of magic. Leave that task to me. In Asgard, we have the resources to construct such devices. It would be done in a week or so," Thor said.

"Okay, then what?" Bucky asked. He was itching to get into some action against aliens.

"After the device is done, we have to leave. Both for that to happen, all of you have to come to Asgard. Don't worry about that, though. My father already gave the approval. So, for right now, we have to get the special equipment done. In that case, I should take my leave and be back sometime tomorrow morning," Thor answered.

"Okay, in that case. We have a week to prepare ourselves for a major battle. I'll let Fury know about this," Steve said and left.

"Well, I should take my leave then. I will be seeing you all tomorrow," Thor said and left the building with his hammer in hand.

"What now?" Tony asked, a little confused.

"What do you mean, what now, Tony? You heard Thor," Clint said.

"I heard everything, what I am trying to conclude is that we have about seven days to fight some unknown aliens that could do major damage to us before we lay a finger on them," Tony answered back.

"Yeah, but I don't think that is going to happen, Tony," Wanda replied. She was sure they would win.

"I am just a little bit nervous, that is all," Tony said and left.

Everybody else stood silent.

"So, is everybody hungry?" Clint asked, earning a groan from both Natasha and Stephen and a giggle from T'Challa.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Clint and Natasha were busy training in the gym on Natasha's floor.

"So, Nat, what do you think of Loki's situation?"

Natasha stopped with her fighting for a moment.

"Well, I am actually going on Thor's side and find him. I do believe in second chances, Clint. Besides, I am against people kidnapping others for their purposes".

Clint then looked down to look at the wooden floor beneath him.

"Are you coming along, Clint?"

Clint nodded in response. He was now ready to forgive Loki. His life was short to have grudges toward others.

Natasha smiled in return.

"You sure? You look a little hesitant to me, to be honest."

"I'm fine. Although this is a little weird to me. Knowing Loki and his tricks, I was sure he would find a way to get away from his captors. He had escaped his cell and past situations before with ease, why not use his brain and mouth to the test again this time?"

"Well, not always he can always find a way out."

At that moment, Tony barged in.

"Clint, I must a have a word with you."

"Okay. Well, see ya, Nat."

With that said, Clint followed Tony out of the gym.

* * *

"Lady Jane, I am pleased to see you," Thor exclaimed as he embraced Jane in a tight hug.

"I am too, Thor. What did you call me for?"

"The reason I have called you is because I must rescue my brother from his captors. I am sure that he is out there, alone, and we must rescue him before any harm falls on him. Although I assume such form of harm is already hit his way."

Upon hearing this, Jane was both shocked and a little confused.

"Wait. Is your brother kidnapped? How do you know who got him?"

"His captors left behind a magical note, in which it was traced back to this peculiar planet on the outer corners of the universe, Lady Jane. One of the sorcerers back in Asgard was able to do so in a matter of minutes."

"Do you know where this planet is located, Thor?"

"To exactly pinpoint the planet, it would be a task but nothing impossible. For Loki, I would follow him to even meet the devil himself."

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk to me about, Tony?" Clint asked as they arrived in Tony's work lab.

"It's how we plan to rescue Loki."

"And why am I the person to talk about this?"

"Because I want to have your input in this. You're smart," Tony said.

"I think we should follow Thor on this mission. He knows that I do."

"I don't know Clint. I am scared. What if we end up being killed on our way to the planet?"

"Then, blame it on Thor?"

"Like I would do that to poor Thor, especially with what is going on with Loki right now. I wouldn't drop that low."

"Then, what can I tell you, Tony?"

"Some reassurance maybe. It would be nice."

"You're not getting that from me, especially not now. Saving Loki is already stressing me out. Just thinking about it makes my brain hurt."

"Good to know Clint."

After the conversation, Clint left Tony alone. Tony watched Clint leave. And when he is out of earshot, Tony grabs his cell phone and quickly texts Pepper.

 _'Pepper, I need help right now'._

A few moments passed when Tony gets a text back from Pepper.

 _'What kind of h_ e _l_ _p?'_

 _'Help on how to save a trickster god from the forces of evil'._

 _'Loki? He's in trouble?'_

 _'Yes Pepper, he is. I'm beyond stressed about this'._

 _'Tony, please calm down. I am pretty sure you and the rest can help him. Is Thor okay?'_

 _'He is hurt that Loki is taken. He will do anything to save Loki from the hands of harm.'_

 _'What do you want me to do?'_

 _'To de-stress me, maybe? That always helps.'_

 _'Should I give that to you, Tony?'_

 _'Always.'_

 _'I got to go Tony. I have a meeting right now. I'll text you back when it's done.'_

 _'Love you.'_

 _'I love you too.'_

* * *

"So, Loki, what would it be?" Lax asked the God of Mischief. He was gagged with a dirty rag for the past hour.

"You want your freedom back? You have to earn it. How? By listening to what I'll tell you in the mirror room."

Loki had tears already forming in his eyes, shooked his head no. He was nervous about what Lax had in mind.

"Oh, you're going to cry on me? Please, crying is for the weak. In that case, you are one. Crying shows weakness in front of others."

Lax already grabbed another dirty rag from one of his assistants near him. He taunted Loki with the rag.

"Loki, are you going to listen to every word I'll say from now on?"

Loki nodded.

"Good boy. I will test your limits. I will test how much you can handle under my commands and my power."

Lax quickly removed the rag from Loki's mouth. Loki sighed, relieved that the rag is no longer pinching his lips.

"Well, look at that. The rag made your lips so kissable. But, they are not for mine to touch. Anyways, let's get started on your training."

Quickly, two large and bulky assistants grabbed Loki's hands and dragged him away to the mirror room.

"We will start with something simple, Loki. That something will lay the foundation for everything else that will come your way."

What Loki didn't know is that 'something' willl be no other than his own blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor was back in Asgard, due to the fact that Heimdall communicated with him that Odin and Frigga wanted to speak with him as soon as possible, regarding Loki.

"Hello, father and mother. Heimdall has sent the message that you both want to speak with me about Loki. I am doing the best I can in this case. I already sent word to the rest of my heroic friends back in Midgard and they are going to help in our search for my brother, although I must admit, it will be a long battle and we haven't scratched the surface yet."

Both Odin and Frigga nodded in response, agreeing with what Thor was saying.

"Son, I am glad they are on our side. Even though they and Loki aren't on the best of terms, I am beyond relieved that they are willing to help us. Thor, I am scared for my boy," Frigga said.

"Frigga, we must remain calm. At least we know we have backup and know where to go in search of Loki. But how to get him back will be another story. I have already prepared an army as well as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif is on board," Odin said with worry evident on his voice.

"Father, mother, the faster we get to my brother, the most likely we find him alive. I do not want to think what he is suffering as we speak."

"You're right, son. We leave at the first hour tomorrow morning. Tell your friends they must be ready by morning as we prepare ourselves for this long journey." Odin replied as he got up from his throne. Frigga looks at him with worry as she and Thor watch him leave in search for the Warriors Three and Sif.

"Mother, I am scared for Loki," Thor says as he breaks down in tears, scared that when they reach his captor's home planet, they'll find him lifeless. The fact shakes him to his very core.

"Son, please, don't cry. I am hurting too. No mother should outlive their children. I too want to see Loki alive and well, Loki coming back home with us, and be a family again."

"But mother, what if we are too late to save him? Then what?"

"I'll fight tooth and nail in order to see my son again and hold him in my arms again."

Both mother and son hug each other, comforting one another, and vowing to seek revenge against those who have Loki captive.

'Loki, I promise I'll bring you back to me. They will know my anger and I'll show no mercy' Thor promised to his brother.

* * *

"Tony, are you done watching the TV? Others want to see it too, you know," Clint whined. He wanted to watch some American football for a while now but Tony, being Tony, kept ignoring Clint and kept watching some documentary about WW2, hoping to see Steve. Clint's whines fell on deaf ears.

"Tony? Are you even listening? I'm talking to you," Clint kept nagging Tony and eventually threw a pillow towards Tony's way, in which hit his head with a _thud,_ which caused Clint to laugh in response.

"Can you cut it out, Clint? I am trying to see if Steve will make an appearance in this documentary."

"I don't think so, Tony. If he was, he should've appeared ages ago. And since this crappy documentary is already two hours in, Steve isn't likely to make a cameo anytime soon."

Soon, both men heard heavy footsteps in the above floor, indicating that Thor had arrived.

"Well, what do you know, Thunder Boy has arrived. I'll make him change the channel Tony," Clint said and Thor appeared from the elevator right behind Clint.

"Eye of Hawk and Man of Iron, where are the others? I must have a word with you all. And it is an emergency. Director Fury must be present in this conversation also," Thor said, earning worried looks from Tony and Clint.

"Okay, JARVIS call the others and Fury. Tell them it is an emergency and to meet us in the conference room," Tony said as he turned the TV off and got off from his seat on the couch as well as Clint. Both he and Thor followed Tony to the floor's conference room.

"Yes, sir. They are already notified and are on their way".

"Thank JARVIS."

As Tony and Clint sat down, Thor spoke up, "Sorry for bothering your day but this is going to be a last minute bother to you all. I do hope that none of you don't get mad at me".

"What makes you say that, PointBreak?" Tony asks, nervous as what Thor plans to say.

"First, let's wait for the others to arrive."

Moments later, the rest of the Avengers arrived one by one. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce, Stephen, T'Challa, and Shuri sat down on the scattered around the available chairs around the table.

"What would be the topic of this meeting would be, Thor?" Clint asked, wanting to know what Thor has to say.

"Remember what I said about rescuing my brother?"

Everybody nodded in response.

"Yeah, why?" Bucky asked.

"Well, both my father and mother are going to rescue him tomorrow morning, which makes you all going to come with us. So, be ready tomorrow morning because we are leaving as soon as possible by then."

Silence fell on the room.

"W-what? Tomorrow morning? And in what transportation are we leaving on, Thor?" Stephen asked.

"We are going to Asgard for that, Strange. Asgard already has an army as well as the Warriors Three ready for this long journey".

"This is too soon Thor. I mean, this is so last minute," Bruce replied.

"I know it is but we need the best help we can get. You can't back out on me now".

"I agree with Thor on this. Friends should help others with their time of need," Steve spoke up.

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I am completely sure what I am talking about Tony. Why? Are you doubting me now?" Steve replied back.

"No, I am not. I was just asking Steve. Don't get mad at me," Tony fired back.

"Good, if anyone wants to say something, say it now," Steve said with anger in his voice.

No one said anything, in fear that Steve will come at them.

"Good, well, Thor, we are leaving tomorrow morning."

"I am pleased to hear that, Rogers. I must return to Asgard to pass the news. I'll back in a few hours."

When Thor left the room, Natasha spoke up, "Okay, since this bomb was last minute, I am going to prepare myself for this journey, then."

"Yeah, me too. I am coming with you Nat," Wanda said and followed Natasha out of the room.

Everybody else left in order to get things ready for the morning.

* * *

"Loki, look at me," Lax said as he grabbed Loki's throat, hard.

Loki, hurting from the tight grip, his eyes landed on Lax's purple ones.

"Good boy. I will give you your first assignment since you already have your magic running freely in your veins, the first thing I want you to do is to go to the room and do what as I say. Got it? If you fail, then you will learn who my boss, Avxr, is".

Loki nodded in response. Lax quickly let Loki go. Loki got into the room through a metal door, which was opened by an armor-clad guard.

The moment he stepped foot into the mirror room, the door behind him closed. And all the mirrors reacted with Loki's magic. They started shifting positions and moving from one side of the room to the other and moments later, they shattered and all the broken glass were thrown towards Loki's way.

In reaction, Loki created a force shield to protect himself from flying glass. The moment the glass touched the shield, they retreated back to their positions in the walls.

Loki then de-shields himself and panics a little, in fear that he did something wrong and Lax would do something to injure him. And since he knows _nothing_ about the secrets of the room he was in, he was beyond sure that there were more to this room than what meets the eye.

"Loki, turn around."

The moment that he does, his scream was heard throughout the building.


	6. Chapter 6

It was very early in the morning when everybody was finishing with their things in order to go to Asgard with Thor. Both Tony and Stephen were a little anxious to leave Earth in order to go see another planet they never been before.

"So, Thor, after we arrive in Asgard, what do we do there? Have a meeting with your parents?" Tony asked when he saw Thor arrive at the main living room where the rest of the Avengers were waiting.

"Yes, Anthony, we are. Upon arrival, both of my parents will be waiting for all of us and start planning about Loki as soon as possible. Is everyone ready to go?"

Everybody nods, indicating that they were already set. Just before they headed off, Bruce asked, "Thor, just before we leave, I must ask, how in the world are we going to find Loki? Because from what I am getting is the whereabouts of the planet that he is in, it's impossible to pinpoint its exact location, just knowing where in the universe is at."

Thor thinks about what Bruce says. "I know I said that, Banner. But since the planet is full to the brim with strong magic, Asgard has made us advance technology equipment that will surely help us in our journey and locate this planet."

"As much I believe you Thor, but I have this feeling that we won't find this planet," Stephen comments.

"What makes you say that, Strange? Does your magic prevents you from believing?" Tony asks. He didn't like Stephen because both of their personalities clash a lot of times.

"Do you seem to forget that I can foresee into future scenarios, Stark?"

"I do know but I firmly believe that sometimes magic fails."

"Just like science."

"Can the two of just shut up?" Steve asks. He dislikes it when both personalities are in the same room together because both will start throwing insults at each other.

"I will if he stops," Tony replies, crossing his arms.

Stephen just glares at Tony from across the room. Their verbal fight made Thor laugh.

"The two of you are so petty."

* * *

Odin, Thor and the rest of his allies should be arriving at any moment and the Warriors Three are yet to arrive," Frigga said when she saw that the famous warriors are yet to be seen. Frigga was seen pacing around the palace's conference room with Odin at the far end of the large, wooden table. Although Odin didn't show it, he was beyond worried and concerned for Loki.

"They should be arriving at any moment just like Thor," Odin answers.

"I do hope so because they are going to be the help Loki will need," Frigga replied.

Just when her worries are taking over her mind, she sees that the Warriors Three, along with Sif, have arrived. She seemed a little off.

"Thank the heavens the four of you have arrived. Sif, is something the matter?"

Sif, not sure if she would be able to answer her, said, "Yes, your highness. It's just that this mission would be mission impossible, in my opinion."

"What makes you say that, Sif?" Frigga asks.

"Where is Loki, exactly?"

"That is something we are going to search for ourselves," Odin answered for his wife.

Just as Frigga was about to ask another question when his son along with the rest of the Avengers had arrived. Thor had a smile on his face, while the rest were sporting looks of both worries and scared. Especially Bruce. He was worried that his anxiety about being in a whole new and foreign planet will cause him to accidentally hulk out and cause a scene.

"Goodness gracious that all of you have arrived. I was worried," Frigga comments.

"Don't worry mother. In situations like this, I'll never think of coming in late," Thor says.

* * *

Lax evilly grins as Loki screams in pain. When he saw Loki protect himself with a force shield, he didn't enjoy it one bit. Quietly, Lax made one of the guards to activate a laser beam from behind one of the mirrors, causing Loki to scream out in pain and agony, thus causing the pain to get stronger for every breath he took. And the entire room glowed a bright red, indicating that it was preparing to take away a small portion of his blood away from the wound.

Now, because of his action, he decides that Loki will suffer. For every suffering Loki gets, Lax will take this advantage to prep him to suit his needs.

"Oh Loki, you fool. You will know from now on to take the pain."

The wound in Loki's midsection started dripping large amounts of blood and the glass where Loki was laying at activated a special vacuum from beneath him to suck in all the blood.

Upon seeing this, Loki panicked. Just as he was to scatter away, four large and thick whips came out from the vacuum and each one grabbed a limb, preventing Loki from leaving.

"L-let me go," Loki tries to scream, but his voice failed him. His voice came out more like a plea.

"Why should I? You're mine now. I'll decide whether or not you deserve to leave. And besides, I will completely transform you and you're not going to recognize you," Lax responded. He appeared in front of him from his place behind the room.

"You will r-regret it," Loki answered. He didn't like to be weak in front of others.

"How? You don't know me. I have far greater power than you. I could end you right here, right now. Do you want that?"

Loki nervously shook his head. He wanted to live. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. And most of all, he wanted Thor to come to rescue him from this torture.

"I know what you're thinking. No, they don't know where you're are. They don't know about this planet's existence, let alone how to find it in this vast void we call the universe. Even if they build the most advanced technology so that they can find you here, it will still be impossible for them to locate."

Loki upon hearing Lax, his mind went blank. All of his limbs were numb. He could still feel the vacuum still sucking away the blood that surrounded him. Just as he was losing consciousness, the last thing he heard was a loud buzzing sound coming from one side of the room and Lax's laughter.

"Oh Loki, the things I have prepared for you."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will only focus on Loki. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Lax had some guards to pick up an unconscious Loki from the ground, which he required Loki to be set down on a private room he prepared just for him. When they left with the God of Mischief in their arms, Lax sighed. Just as he saw Loki losing consciousness, he made sure he stayed that way for a couple days because he activated a special laser beam, in which it was aimed directly at Loki, so that he could stay asleep for a required number of days.

"Oh Loki, you ignorant fool. You actually thought you could stand a chance against me? Think again. From this day forward, I'll make you an extension of me. And you will bow down to me, your master."

And with that, Lax left the room with a lone guard that was standing right behind him.

* * *

Loki was laid in a large and comfortable bed made of unknown materials and was covered by a satin-like cover over him. While the main guard was tending him, another guard was preparing a syringe, containing a strange liquid only he and Lax knew about.

Just as he was about done, Lax came into the room. "Axter, are you done with everything?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is prepared to start. We only need is Trakker to be present."

"Where is he? He knows what was expected of him," Lax lashes out in anger. Out of all days, for Trekker to be doing unimportant duties, he chose this particular day to pass this important 'event'. Just as Lax was about to leave the room in search for Trekker, the male in questions comes in, out of breath.

"Where the hell were you, Trekker? Don't you know what today is? After this is over, the both of us will have a little chat," Lax says, giving Trekker goosebumps.

"I am sorry, sir. But the reason why I was a little late to this is that you got a message from somebody."

Lax's ears perked up on this. "Message? What message?"

"What I said, Lax. Someone came in and demanded to see you. But, since you were busy with that guy over there, the person had to leave a message behind."

"Who decided to interrupt me?"

"Well, the man didn't say a name, but he was tall, muscular and had two different colored eyes. He said about him," Trekker said, pointing a finger towards Loki. "It seems that we might a problem in our hands, Lax."

"I know that, Trekker. But, he didn't say whether he was going to rescue him or not. But, whatever, we have to leave before he comes, in any case, he could be someone who knows his location and comes here to get him before I am even done with him."

Trekker nods in response. "So, what now Lax?"

"At the moment, we are going start his series of procedures. We needed your damn presence to start."

"My presence? Why? For these types of events, it's not usually required Lax."

"Yes, it is Trekker."

Trekker sighs in defeat. There was no way to win with Lax, no matter what the situation is. "So, what exactly going to do here?"

"To be standing right next to me if anything bad should arise," Lax responds.

"Fine, whatever you say."

Trekker stands near Lax, with both arms folded across his chest.

Just as Lax was about to start, a timid knock interrupted them, causing Lax to scream in frustration. "What now?"

A small and lanky man, Ty, timidly responds, "I am so sorry sir, but you have a visitor. He insists on seeing you."

"Is he the same man Trekker said?"

"No, sir. This visitor is female. She has something very crucial and urgent to say to you."

"These beings, always having the nerve to interrupt when I am the busiest. And when I am not, they don't come. Well, Ty, tell this lady to please wait a while. I am sure her urgency can wait for a while longer."

"But, sir, I am sure what she has to say is beyond urgent and needs your attention. It is about the Nine Realms."

This got Lax's full attention. "What did you say?"

"The Nine Realms, sir? That was the topic this young woman wants to speak with you. She seems very desperate because she also mentioned having to feel a 'very strong presence' coming from this place, specifically from this very room."

Lax groaned in response. "Tell her I'll meet her as soon as I am done with this important matter. This is very urgent and it cannot wait any longer."

'Yes, sir." And Ty left the room silently.

"Okay, now that is taken care of, shall we begin?"

Tekker nods, now wanting to get this over with. He already felt like wasted precious time on something so petty and useless in his eyes, but considering how Lax works, he didn't want to push any more buttons.

"Okay, now I have a very powerful being in my hands, being prepared to get even more powerful, and listen to every command."

Moments later, Lax gets the liquid filled syringe and quickly inserts it upon Loki's left arm. Lax sees the liquid entering on Loki's bloodstream because as soon as the strange liquid touches his blood, it turns a bright red from within.

"He is ready for the next step when he wakes up. And soon, he will no longer recognize himself. And neither the people who know him."

Trekker smiles, knowing that Lax has accomplished what we wanted for millennia. To capture a being with great power and use him as an extension of him, his right arm for everything.

"Well done, Lax. Now you win. You win against those who done you wrong."

"I am glad you agree with me on this, Trekker because from now on, you are apart of this scheme. And what I say, goes. And if I hear one word of complaint escaping from your lips, I will end you and painfully I will remind you. Got that?"

"Yes, Lax, I got that completely."

"Good, because I will put you in charge of Loki. You are going to watch him for the next two days. I will take my leave, I have a conversation with a pretty woman to take care."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Lax."

When Trekker saw Lax leave the room, he sits down on a chair that was located right next to the bed. He sighs because he feels a little bad for Loki, especially in his current state.

"Oh Loki, you have no idea what is going to happen next. Lax has big plans for you. And I have no control over that since he has way more power than me. I wish I could stop him before the next step in this process he has for you, but how can I do it?"

He places a strong hand over Loki's delicate hand.

"Loki, I'll promise I'll be your friend. I'll promise whatever I can to protect you from Lax. I am very sorry about not stopping him from inserting that awful liquid into your body. From now on, I will be there and stop whatever plans Lax has for you. You have my word."


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Loki was beginning to wake up from his forced sleep. His eyes scanned the unfamiliar room surrounding him. He then notices that his hands were tied to the bed as well his feet. He starts to panic when Trekker enters the room. Loki feels his heart to race upon seeing Trekker.

"W-who are you? What are you going to do to me?" Loki asks in a panic. He feels his body to hurt all over, as if he was hit with a baseball by several Thor-like men.

"Hey, don't panic. I won't hurt you Loki. You're in pain right? That is because Lax injected you yesterday with a liquid in which cause you to be physically prepared for the next step in the process. What that is I don't know."

"What are you saying?"

Trekker sighs. He didn't enjoy talking anything negative with others, especially with Loki, who was unaware of what is in store for him.

"What is going to happen to me?"

"While you were out last nigh, I swore to you, and to myself, that I will protect you. But Lax is more powerful than me. But I will try to prevent what he plans to do with you."

Trekker quickly unties the contraptions that tied Loki's hands and feet from the bed. He then grabs Loki's shaking hands into his large and powerful ones.

"Loki, you have to promise me that you will be strong for this."

"How can I be strong? I thought I was but I was so, so wrong. I'll never be like Thor."

Trekker's ear perked up on the name. Thor.

"Thor? Did you said Thor?"

Loki nods. "H-he's my older brother. Why? do you know him?"

"Well, Thor does ring a bell to me. I felt like I have met him before, but I am not sure to be honest. Anyways, let's focus on you first. How are you feeling, by the way? Besides the current pain you are feeling. Does your hands and feet feel numb?"

"Well, my hands are feeling a little numb along with some pain along the fingers. And I have the most terrible headache."

"Well, let me bring you some painkillers. Why am I helping you? Is because I lost a son and he was around your age. He was so smart and like enjoying pranks. You remind me of him. Unfortunately, he was killed by Thanos and his minions. I swore to him that I would get revenge."

Loki closes his eyes because he was in great pain. "You only had one offspring?"

"No, I have two other sons. They are on the hunt to find Thanos and bring us justice."

"Oh."

"Okay, I will bring you those painkillers, Loki. I'll be right back." Trekker left. As Loki watches Trekker leave the room, he looks around the room. He sees that this room is quite small. With only the bed he was on, a large window that was covered by metal bars, a wooden dresser, and a small nightstand located right next to the bed. Loki's shoulders drop in defeat because he fears that Lax will do something to him and wonders what kind of liquid he injected into his blood stream while he was unconscious. He believes it is not something good, due to the pain he was in.

He tries to get out of the stiff bed and his body scream pain with every movement he makes. Loki whines as he makes his way towards the open door. Just as he was stepping out, his body hits Trekker's. Loki panics because he thinks that he will tell Lax about him escaping his room without permission.

"Oh Loki, you're standing. That is great news, although judging by your movements, I assume you're in pain, right? I have brought you the pain killers I promised, along with some water," Trekker said as he handed Loki two red and small pills along with a large cup of water.

Loki hesitates taking the pills, causing Trekker to laugh in response. "Loki, they are not going to kill you. I promise you that, but please, take them. For me?"

"Are you sure they aren't poison or you secretly wanting me to die?"

Trekker looks at him in disbelief. "Of course not, Loki. I disagree with Lax's beliefs."

"If you do, then why are you working with him, then? Why did you let him inject what he injected in my blood stream yesterday? Why didn't you do something?"

"Do you want to know the reasons why I didn't intervene when I should have, Loki? The reasons why I didn't is because Lax is more powerful than me and also because I know if I said something yesterday, then he would find your family and do something to them."

Loki didn't believe what he was hearing. "Do harm on them? But, why?"

"That is how Lax works, Loki. Once someone did so, it didn't end well for him and his family. Rumor has it that the young man lost his mind and his family was never heard from again. They are still missing today, even though the incident happened more than 2 centuries ago. Such a long time and the young man still looking for them. I have no idea where he is," Trekker says. He truly wants to help Loki, but he has to be careful around Lax and not raise suspicions.

"So, Lax will do not only do damage on me but cause further harm on my loved ones?"

"Yes, Loki. I assure you that we will get out of this together. I promise."

Loki then took the pills in one go with the water. Moments later, Ty came in to the room to inform them about Lax. "Trekker, Loki. Lax informs me to come and get you two. He wants to talk to you in his chambers. Come with me."

Both Loki and Trekker look at each other in confusion.

They followed Ty through confusing hallways and ten minutes later, they finally arrived at Lax's private room. "Just before you enter, please be aware that Lax will talk to Trekker first, then to you Loki."

"Oh, okay thanks for the heads up Ty," Trekker said and Loki follows him inside the room.

"Good luck to the both of you. You are going to need all of it to face Lax alone," Ty says to himself before leaving.

Upon entering the room, Trekker and Loki see Lax already was seated in a leather chair, facing towards a bright sky. A strange man was beside him, looking at them with a stern look.

"Sir, they have arrived."

"Excellent, you may leave Yatrek."

Yatrek bows in respect and leaves the room in silence not before giving a second glance towards a scared Loki, who was behind Trekker.

"Good that you decided to come. There are some issues that I want to talk to you two about."

Trekker tries to hide Loki behind his larger frame. "Trekker, come with me. Loki, please stay behind. If you intend to leave, you will regret it immediately."

Loki nods. He didn't plan to make Lax mad in any way, in fear that harm would go towards his mother and Thor.

'I hope I get out of this room alive.'


	9. Chapter 9

About 20 minutes later that both Lax and Trekker had finally gotten out of the room they went in to talk when Lax's harsh and cold eyes landed on Loki. He had an uncomfortable smirk framing his stern face, while Trekker was wearing a sad look. Both of his shoulders were dropped in defeat, sending a signal to Loki that Lax had done or said some things to Trekker that was bad news.

Loki felt a little uncomfortable under Lax's attention because he felt the same way when Odin did the same thing when he had something bad or had pranked someone back in Asgard. He feels like he had disappointed once again, but this time, he had no reason to feel that way. His attention decided to focus on the floor beneath his feet, to not look at Lax's evil gaze.

"Loki, please follow me. We have an important discussion at hand," Lax said, motioning Loki with his hands to follow him to the room which he just got out with Trekker.

Loki was hesitant for a couple of seconds, but he forced himself to follow the man in charge in fear that he will do further harm on him if he didn't follow through. His feet made small but quick steps towards the room Lax got into and closed the door behind him. Before he closed it, he quickly saw Trekker on the other side of the door with a sad gaze framing his face.

'I hope Lax doesn't injure me like he did in that cursed room.'

"Well, I am pleased that you decided to come. Knowing that you think I will injure you if you didn't listen to me, I am glad that you are docile enough to follow orders when it's convenient for you. There is something I wanted to talk to you about. It has to do with your Asgardian brother Thor and your little Midgardian hero friends in Midgard. I am sure they think they will rescue you, but I will let you know that will be a task they won't succeed."

Loki's mind went blank. He wanted to answer back and curse the man in front of him. "Well, you don't know them. They are smart enough to get here."

"That is what you think and believe. But, in any case, I see a threat of them in succeeding in approaching this world, I will make sure that they will be taken off course and go elsewhere. I have that message very clear to my henchmen. I am not done with you yet."

Loki suddenly found himself sitting down on a leather chair that appeared out of nowhere behind him. He was feeling anxious yet nervous to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"If you're planning to do further damage to my body, then I will not back down from a fight," Loki angrily said before leaving the room.

Lax watched him leave in silence. As soon as Loki closed the door, in anger, behind him, he laughs.

"Oh, Loki. You better watch that mouth before I do I for you. Like, I will happily sew it and leave you like that until you beg on your knees, trying to speak so that the thread could be taken off. You're so wrong Loki."

Quickly, Lax pushed a small button located in the chair he was sitting in, indicating a few guards to prep Loki soon for a new battle in the mirror room.

* * *

"Man of Iron, I must speak with you right now. In private," Thor exclaimed as he got into the lab where Tony was currently working with Bruce. They were busy looking into magic and upgrading their things before they take off soon in order to rescue Loki from his current unknown location.

The sudden boom of Thor's voice made Tony jump in surprise, making him jump and drop his tools to the floor and his coffee.

"Really? Can you please stop making sudden appearances. That was the fourth cup you made me drop this week Thor."

This accusation made Bruce laugh in response, earning a glare from Tony and an honest laugh from Thor.

"Well, okay Thor."

Soon, Thor and Tony locked themselves in a nearby room so that they can talk in silence.

"Anthony, there is this worry that doesn't leave me alone. I think you might put it to ease."

Tony's eyebrows went up towards his hairline.

"And that would be?"

"Well, don't judge me, but last night I had a dream, or nightmare, about my brother. He was sending these messages about where we should look when we look for him."

"And where should we look then?"

"It is in a far away galaxy. Maybe in a whole other universe even."

"Thor, how can we mortals survive that long in outer space. We don't even know where to look."

"Don't worry about that Stark. Leave that task to Asgard. But you should be focusing your attention on getting your suits ready for a long battle ahead of us."

Tony nods. Just as they were about to leave, JARVIS interrupted them. "Sir, Pepper wants to speak with you. She is currently in the kitchen with Fury."

"Crap, does she really had to drag Cyclops here?"

"They have something to say to you in regards about this rescue mission for Loki Odinson, sir."

"Tell them I will be over there now."

"On it."

* * *

Trekker saw Loki leave Lax's private suit in anger. He saw that he angrily slammed the door behind him and leave. But, then he suddenly stops in his tracks, due to the fact that he has nowhere to go in the place.

"Loki?"

Loki turns around to face Trekker. Trekker could see that Loki wants to cry due to the fact that he has tears forming in his eyes but is holding them in.

"It's okay to cry Loki. Let those tears out."

Seconds later, Loki starts crying and Trekker hugs him to comfort him. He already lost his family centuries ago. He promised to himself that he will protect Loki because he reminded Trekker of his oldest son, Kryie. Both males liked pranks and were intelligent.

"Why a-are you so nice to me?"

The question made Trekker smile. "Because you remind me of someone so dear to me Loki. Besides, I am planning to avenge my son's, as well as my family's, deaths and make Lax pay for every single death he caused. I will make sure he doesn't kill you as well. Your family will be heartbroken and I don't want that to happen."

Loki smiles because he liked that someone cared for his well-being and he hugs Trekker even harder.

* * *

A/N: I promise that from chapter 10 onwards, the chapters will be longer! I hope you all like the story so far.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Loki and Trekker were in a small, confined, and semi-humid room in order to talk some things through. They were far away from Lax's earshot, as well as from his eyes because Trekker mentioned that he has something to say to him, in private.

Trekker made Loki sit down on a small, but comfy, chair that was located near the room's only window that faces towards a beautiful sky.

As soon as Trekker sat down on a chair right next to Loki, he spoke softly, because he knew that Loki was a little scared and nervous about his current situation.

"Loki, please stop shaking. I won't let Trekker lay a finger on you, I can promise you. We both have to figure out a way to get out of this mess, as quick."

Loki nodded in agreement. He didn't utter a word because he was afraid his voice would fail him. His mind was going in circles, due to the fact that he thinks that the drug Trekker had put in his body was taking effect, and he was afraid of his true, actual effects. He thinks of asking Trekker that.

"Can-can I a-ask something?"

Loki blushed in embarrassment because he stuttered. He surprised himself because never in his life he had stuttered before.

Trekker nods, wanting to know what Loki wants to know the answer to.

"Ask away Loki."

"W-what did L-lax inject m-me with?"

Trekker closed his eyes, knowing that Loki would ask the one question he wished he didn't ask.

"Well, Loki, to put it bluntly, the drug injected into your bloodstream is no ordinary drug, to say the least. The drug is a drug created by Lax himself, which the intention of making the victim be subjected by Lax's orders at all times. Meaning that, from the moment that the victim starts feeling obedient to Lax's orders, that is when the victim loses all of his or her rights to Lax, and thus making the victim not listen to anyone else. And because of you are now injected with that drug, we have to hurry up and leave this place before you start following his rules. In which, it would happen in about 2-3 days' time from now, which isn't too far away."

Loki's shoulders dropped in defeat, knowing that he was already Lax's property by this point. He felt lost, like a failure, and someone that can't be saved.

Trekker grabbed Loki's hands into his, making him look into his knowing eyes.

"Loki, we are getting out of this whole mess, okay?"

Nodding, Loki squeezes Trekker in confirmation. He felt tears already spilling out from his eyes. He didn't see Trekker beginning to wipe them away with his thumb.

"I am sorry," Loki muttered. He was afraid of the days to come because he doesn't know what Lax has in store for him. Based on the moments he had with Lax, he was sure that Lax is harsh in everything, and from what happened in the mirror room, he was sure that he will suffer a similar fate, now with the drug already running in his bloodstream.

"Loki, let's leave because I know that one of Lax's minions will be arriving at this room soon. We don't want him to know that we were here," Trekker said and he quickly grabs Loki's hand and they hurried off towards another room, somewhere where Lax didn't visit often. And Trekker knows that would be the well-room, a small and cold room located in the 'palace' undergrounds.

To get inside, Trekker has to put in a password, only he and Lax knew of because anything can happen in the well-room, ranging from witchcraft to among other things Trekker didn't want to think about.

"Where are we going?" Loki asks in wonder. He had to walk very fast in order to keep pace with the man in front of him. Although Loki was tall himself, his long legs couldn't keep up with the semi-treacherous short walk.

The trip to the room was filled with hidden traps, something that bothered Trekker a lot throughout the years he was in the building. He tried to talk about the traps to Lax but he didn't listen, saying that "the traps are required and necessary to be where they are, in case someone might want to get in and attempts to run away." Trekker knew that was a lie.

"Well, Loki, we are going to this room where Lax hardly ever visits, so we are safe there to talk about some things."

Moments later, they finally arrived at the said room. Loki looks around his surroundings and sees that the outside was filled with what it seems like cameras. He wondered if they worked or not.

And beside the large wooden door, there was a large statue of a weird-looking woman with her mouth open, as if she was silently screaming. Loki thought for a split second that maybe the woman was an actual woman and Lax somehow made her a statue. Maybe the idea wasn't too far off, considering how Lax is with his victims.

"Well, Loki, we are here," Trekker said. He quickly put in the password. He often wondered why Lax bothered to give him the password, knowing that he would never come to this cursed room in the first place. But, Trekker knew that Lax is a smart man. He thinks he gave him the password for a reason. But that reason? He has to still figure that one out.

The door finally opened, revealing a rather large and spacious room inside. Although the outside seemed rather ugly, the inside was beautiful. The walls were decorated with specially-crafted jewels all ranging from sizes and colors, there were several paintings (only one had Lax in it; the others had many individuals and subjects where Loki kind of wished he knew the names for), a large, wooden table in the center of the room that held a small candle in the middle, a big bookshelf that had many books which made Loki yearned to read its contents, and there was a long hallway that led to other secret rooms. And there was a concrete made well to Loki's right. There was water that was coming out of a small hole in the wall.

Loki wondered what those several rooms contained, as well as the secrets inside. Yet again, he doesn't, considering to whom the whole place belonging to.

"Okay Loki, since Lax hardly visits here, we can relax here. To start things off, I will tell everything that is inside this room. I can see that you're curious," Trekker said.

"I am curious Trekker. Can we start as to why the room is decorated the way it is?" Loki asks in wonder. He truly wanted to know why it was nicely furnished. When he thinks of a well-room, he thinks of a small room that is well worn down, made only out of concrete or out of bricks and with only the well inside the room, nothing else. This room is something else.

"Well, Loki, want to hear the story about how this room began?"

Loki nods. He enjoyed stories a lot. He remembers when Frigga told him and Thor stories while growing up, all ranging from soldiers and fighting to space and the galaxies.

"Okay, first things first, let's sit down because it will be a long story," Trekker comments. Both males found a seat near the well. The two chairs are nicely made and very comfortable.

"I'm ready," Loki said with a small smile.

"Okay, I am going to start with how this whole building was created. I am sure you're thinking that Lax is the man behind it. Am I right?"

Loki nods. He felt a pang of anxiety whenever he hears the name.

"Well, that thought is wrong. His grandfather, Alkiter, is the actual man that designed this place for his future rulers. He wanted them to have a nice place for them to live. So, he recruited helpers to help him design this place. And this room was his favorite room. He spent so much time in here that one night while talking to Lax and his father, Liktrier, he requested that when he died, he wanted his ashes to be buried underneath this well here."

As soon as the words were slipped out of Trekker's lips, Loki's face turned white. The mere thought of someone's ashes buried under the well he was sitting right next to make him want to throw up.

"Hey, Loki, are you alright? You don't seem okay," Trekker asked, in concerned. He was now hesitating about continuing the story.

"I am okay. Just the thought of the ashes buried under the well is making me nervous for some reason I don't know," Loki answers. He didn't include the fact that now his stomach was hurting.

"Are you sure? You're pale."

"I am sure. It will pass, don't worry. Please, carry on."

"I think I made the made mistake of telling the story. Look what it caused."

"Please, don't worry about me. Like I said, it will pass."

"Okay, if you say so. This room is built in his memory by Liktrier and a few of his brothers, which were 10 in total by the way, so that they can honor him."

Loki looks around the room in wonder. Now, the room is disgusting in his eyes because now he knows the history and the backstory behind this nicely done room.

"Loki, the room isn't all that bad. Although the creator is here, in ashes, this room isn't cursed, if that is what you're thinking about."

"I am not thinking about that. I don't believe in curses from the dead."

Trekker looks at him with a questioning look. "If you say so, Loki."

Both males were now sitting in silence. The only sound heard throughout the whole room was the water falling into the well. And Loki was itching to get away.

As soon as Loki was getting up from his seat, he suddenly got the worst headache and fell unconscious. It was so sudden that Trekker didn't have time to react. He panicked upon seeing Loki laying on the floor, he quickly summoned a potion that would make his illness go away in a matter of minutes.

Trekker quickly carried Loki in bride-style and took him to one of the rooms. He knew that they would be not interrupted for a few hours.

The potion summoned was dissolved in a large cup of water he fetched from the well.

Moments later, Loki wakes up with a start. His eyes darting around the room.

"Oh, I am glad you're awake Loki. You passed out and you scared me when it happened."

Loki's heart dropped. He wasn't immune to random faintings, this was new to him. Fainting from a headache made him more confused.

"What happened Loki? What made you faint?"

"I got a terrible headache."

"A headache? That's new."

Loki's eyes faced Trekker. Confusion was written all over his face.

"What do you mean, that is new?"

"Well, I think that the drug is starting, yet it is also fighting with your powers for control."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I went through the same thing."


	11. Chapter 11

Night time fell over the castle. Every servant was dashing and rushing over to get everything done before they retired for the night. Lax was busy talking with an advisor about Loki's future with them.

"Sir, I believe that Loki will surely be a good servant for your errands."

Lax smirks. "I do hope he becomes one. I have great faith in his abilities to serve me well. Well, fetch the items I told you earlier. And don't forget the herbs I need for my daily tea."

The advisor nods. "I won't forget them."

Trekker was watching the entire interaction unfold before him, a couple feet away from his hiding spot. Loki was behind him, completely covered by Trekker's much bigger body. He was trembling in fear due to the fact that he was sure they would be discovered at any moment.

"Are you sure anyone wouldn't find us here?I feel like this castle has eye everywhere, even the plants," Loki said.

"Don't worry about a thing Loki. We are safe here," Trekker tried to comfort Loki and his fears. He felt Loki shaking badly.

Trekker turns around to face Loki in the face. Quickly, he grabs the god into his stronger arms and hugs him so that Loki could calm down better. He feels that Loki stopped shaking and he could feel that Loki was beginning to cry due to the fact that Trekker felt fat tears falling down into his shirt.

"Loki, please stop crying. Here, let's go to our room because I have something to discuss with you," Trekker said and stands. He makes Loki stand as well and without saying a word, both males leave from their hiding spot behind some large plants near the entrance of the building.

There were some large and scary looking soldier standing in the entrance, both wearing poker faces and were wearing scary looking guns in their hands.

Loki stopped in his tracks and Trekker stopped in his tracks. "Don't worry about them, Loki. They aren't going to attack us. They will if enemies or if any of us is suspect of attacking or going to attack Lax in any way or form."

The comment didn't help Loki at all. In fact, it made him feel worse and panic.

* * *

Back in Midgard, Thor was with Jane, discussing their plans. Thor was hugging Jane into a semi-tight hug, since he was trying to calm her nerves down when he told her about the mission he was about to endure for Loki.

"Lady Jane, please hear me out on this situation. Please, don't worry about me, though.I will return to you, like always and in one piece."

Jane, through her tears because she was worried about Thor might not return, r worse, dead, "Thor, I am scared and worried for you. Please understand."

"Like I said, don't worry Lady Jane. Besides, it is my brother I have to rescue. I made a promise to Loki when we were little kids that if Loki was in any danger, no matter how big or small, I will be there for him. I will not let him down in a situation like this."

They were interrupted by Steve and Tony. Both men were concerned for their own safety because they were going to space, to a far away place where men, or any human in that matter, has been before.

"Thor, Jane. We have a plan we want to discuss with you two," Tony said. Jane was a little confused because why would they want to include her? She wasn't an Avenger or nor can she help them in any way other than being in the way.

"Why should I be included in your team's conversation? I am not an Avenger," Jane explained.

"We all know you aren't but we can use your brain," Steve said. Thor smiled because he liked the idea of Jane helping their case.

"Okay, I'll help you all in this case, but please bare with me if I don't get something," Jane explained.

"That is completely fine, Jane. We need an outside opinion other than the teams own opinions," Tony exclaimed.

"Okay then," Jane said. She followed Thor to the main conference room. The other Avengers were already waiting for them, including Director Fury. He was busy looking over some files in his hands and signing a couple of them.

"We are here," Steve said. Everybody else were itching to get the meeting over already, especially Bruce and Peter Parker. He was called in by Tony a day before.

Peter was fidgeting in his seat and was sweating a little bit. Bruce noticed and gave him a paper napkin from his briefcase.

"Thank you, Mr. Banner. I am not sure why I am a little nervous."

Bruce smiles a little. "Don't worry about it. I am a little scared too, you know."

"You are?" Peter was a little shocked to hear that Bruce is a little scared of the upcoming mission.

"Yes, because this is new for all of us."

Just as Peter was about to say something in return to the comment, Fury decides to speak in that moment.

"Okay, we are here because of what you all know about Loki's current situation. I am sure that Thor has briefed you all in what happened to him."

Stephen Strange decided to interrupt his speech. "Where are we going to find him in space? He could be anywhere."

Thor slightly smirks. "Don't you worry about that. I have that situation covered. Asgard has prepared for us these devices where we could track my brother's magic from anywhere, regardless of distance."

Jane was a little confused with everything that was happening in the room. "Why did I was brought here actually Steve?"

Fury turns his attention from Thor to Jane. "Jane, we could use your intelligence in regards of space. You are an expert in that field, so we need help in that regard."

Jane nods in understanding. "Okay, then."

"Lady Jane, after this is done, I have something to show you," Thor said.

"And that would be what, Thor?"

"The topic is private matters," Thor answered and turns his attention to Fury.

The meeting went on about which Avenger would take the role of what during the mission. And Jane was appointed as the person to navigate through space.


	12. Chapter 12

The meeting was soon finished and everybody had an assignment to do throughout the whole mission. Both Jane and Thor had the most important tasks as they held the roles of maneuvering the entire team into the unknown voids of space and get Loki back from wherever he was. Thor was a little scared because he wasn't sure if Loki was even alive at this point.

His face held worry and was noticed quickly by both Jane and Natasha. The two ladies approached the god in question and Natasha spoke up before Jane even opened her mouth to question her godly boyfriend.

"Thor? I can see you that you are worried for you brother. We are going to get him back, we all promise you. Even Asgard is on board with this situation."

Jane smiled weakly. She didn't like seeing Thor in such a state.

"Thor?"

He looks up and both women saw that there were tears already forming in his eyes.

"Oh Thor, please don't cry. Loki is coming back, safe and sound, okay?"

Thor hugs her because he needed some comfort and reassurance that everything would turn out alright in the end.

There was silence in the room and some sniffles from Thor's crying. While Jane hugged him, Natasha talked to him.

They three were interrupted by Steve and Bruce. They were looking for Natasha because Tony wanted to ask her something semi-important.

"Natasha? Are you busy?" Steve asks. He didn't like interrupting others who were busy doing something.

Natasha turned around when Steve called out for her. She was wearing her typical poker face and Steve could see past that and he knew that Natasha cared for Thor and the thought that he was hurting made her feel guilty. She wanted to rescue Loki and bring him back so that she could see Thor smiling again.

"Thor, we all promise that we are going to bring your brother back. Besides, we have Asgard backing us up," Jane tried to reassure the god in hope to make him stop crying.

Thor wasn't the type of individual to cry over most things but when it comes to such topics such as his dear family members, her couldn't keep his tears in check.

Natasha quickly left because apparently Tony wanted to ask her something kind of important regarding some files they need for the mission. And it would be a while before they would come back to Earth, if they were lucky.

Bruce stumbled upon the actions between Jane and Thor while he was searching for Clint. He scanned their actions and quickly left before they noticed him spying on them.

Back in the lab, Tony and Stephen were discussing some things over what they needs to do and going over some scenarios if something happened, then they would know what to do in such event, just to be safe.

Stephen noticed Natasha's arrival but Tony didn't because his back was facing the sliding and silent doors. Stephen quieted down and let Tony continue his conversation and he was kind of glad that Tony didn't noticed the smirk on his face because he knew what is going to happen next. And Natasha gave him a look that she knew that he knew.

Without speaking, Natasha snuck up on Tony and quickly grabbed his sides, causing Tony to jump and scream in surprise.

He turns around to face the red-haired woman. "Why the hell did you do that? You know very well that I don't like when someone does that to me."

Stephen couldn't hold it in and started laughing, earning a glare from Tony. And Natasha laughed also because she enjoyed scaring Tony when he wasn't expecting it.

Their funny moment was soon interrupted by Steve and Bucky. They were wearing identical grins because they saw what Natasha did to Tony through the other side of the doors.

Stephen quieted down and asked, "Why are the two of you smiling like that?"

Bucky decided to speak up. "Because we saw what Natasha did."

Soon Jane, Thor, and the rest of the Avengers decided to drop in by the lab to see what is going on.

And they soon started having a discussion about their plans after Loki's rescue.

* * *

Loki and Trekker were seen in deep discussion about their plan to escape the place and their current situation.

"Loki, are you even listening to me?"

Loki slightly blushed and muttered a 'no', earning a laugh from Trekker. "You didn't even bother to even pay attention to some of the things I had to say."

Both males laughed in response to the last statement when a male and muscular guard came in through the room with a small briefcase in hand.

"Hey Klarv, what are you doing here?"

Klarv said nothing in return and dropped the black leather briefcase into the floor and left the room in silence. That made Trekker and Loki confused.

"What in the world was that? You know him?" Loki asked. He was beginning to feel a little anxious and nervous.

Trekker admitted he was somewhat nervous too. He cautiously grabbed the briefcase and set it on the bed he was sitting him. Loki decided to get up in case he needed to make a run for it if anything goes wrong.

Trekker slowly opened the briefcase because he didn't know what was inside it. Upon opening it, both males saw several papers inside and a few currency tucked away in a small leather pouch. There were even some leather bound books, which perked Loki's attention the most.

"So, what is all this Trekker? Are we truly leaving now?" Loki was very hopeful to leave as soon as possible from his situation. And if the contents inside the briefcase were to help him escape, then so be it.

"It looks like it, but I am not so sure about it Loki. It is better to not get our hopes up just yet. This looks very suspicious to me, don't you think?" Trekker asked. He wasn't sure why the guard brought them these contents without saying anything.

Loki's hopes were shattered at the response. Just as he was about to ask another question, yet another guard came into the room. This time around, he spoke up.

"Trekker, the Lord wants to see you. He is at his study. He requests that you should bring those contents with you and he said that if anything is missing, then you and Loki are going to really have it down at the well room tonight."

The statement shocked both males. Loki was about to cry. "What do you mean?"

The guard smirks. "What I said, you runt."

Then, the guard leaves. Trekker was angry because they have been fooled. "Don't worry about anything, Loki. Stay here and don't move anywhere. I wonder how they knew we were here."

Trekker quickly left the room with the briefcase in hand. While Loki waited, he saw what appeared looked like rain clouds on the horizon.

They made Loki think that he was about to be rescued by Thor and the rest of the Avengers.

"I do hope it is them. If it is not, then I have no hope surviving this hell. Thor,please hurry up and come get him. I am not sure how long I am going to survive here with my life before you find me dead when you arrive," Loki said to himself. He didn't care that he was crying because he can admit he was scared of what is yet to come his way.

While Loki was busy crying and looking out the window, he didn't noticed the silent guard that came in and dropped the briefcase and he quickly put a strong hand over Loki's mouth to prevent him from screaming and another hands locking his hands together behind his back. He managed to tie them together with anti-magic locks and he put a muzzle over his mouth. Loki panicked and he started kicking everywhere so that the guard could drop him and leave him alone.

But, he was wrong.

The guard was even more determined and he called for help. Two other guards grabbed Loki by his free legs and the silent guard held Loki by his tied hands.

Then, they all went towards the mirror room. When Loki saw where they were going, he started moving around, doing everything he could to prevent from going in there again. He didn't want to be tortured again.

He didn't have a choice here because the three guards pushed him into the room and locked the door behind him.

Loki panicked even more when the muzzle and the locks became loose.

Just as he was about to do a spell on the guards, the guards were one step ahead. One of them pushed a button that was located outside the room and this opened a small portal inside the room, which gave access and freedom of the evil within it. Something that Loki didn't want to see.


	13. Chapter 13

Both Tony and Clint were discussing about their current plans while they tried to maneuver the spaceship, which they failed miserably. They didn't hear Thor laughing behind them.

"Friends, please. Although it is amusing to see you verbally fight, it is petty and are wasting your words. Can you please let me do this? I know how to drive this ship."

Tony whined before moving to let Thor through.

"Of course you do, Thor," he complained. Clint just stared towards the blond god without saying a word. And Tony kept on complaining about how he should 'know' how to work a contraption, regardless of where it was from.

Moments later, they were interrupted by Jane and Natasha. Both women were wearing cheeky grins and Clint knew that they were up to something but didn't say anything.

"Thor?" Jane asked.

Quickly, Thor turned around with a smile on his face. He was met with a giggle from his girlfriend, which in turned made Tony laugh in response.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

Jane let out a giggle which made Tony laugh in response. This earned him a glare from Natasha.

"Well, I have a minor problem and I will be needing your help on it. Care to help?" Jane asked. She was more than ready to put the prank into action as soon as possible.

'Of course I am ready to help my lady in any situation," Thor responds. Jane then motioned to Thor to follow her and Thor happily obliged.

Natasha giggled because she knew what was about to come and Clint decided to follow the couple to see what was going to happen.

Tony then followed them behind because he too wondered what Jane had in store for Thor.

* * *

The portal opened up and quickly a bad-smelling creature appeared. It was tall, heavy, and was covered in weird looking scales all over its body. And in the middle of its forehead, there was a third eye, but it was closed.

The being looked like it was ready to devour anything, no matter what it was or what it tasted like. And it seemed that it was hungry for Loki.

Quickly, Loki tried to evade whatever the demon-looking creature had in store for him by using protection spell on himself. He valued his life.

The guards that were watching outside from the other side of the room were beginning to get angry because they wanted the creature to 'punish' Loki.

They were so intent on what they were watching and into their thoughts that they didn't see Trekker walking towards them right behind them. He was silent and jumped towards the biggest guard and the others got their weapons and shots were fired.

"Why?" Trekker asked. He wanted to know why Loki was being attacked for no apparent reason. He vowed that he will protect Loki and now he needed help.

"He needs to be punished. He is a threat to us all," one of the guards replied, angry that they were interrupted.

"He is no threat. You all are a threat, not to me, but to Loki. What threat has he given you?"

"He is the God of Lies and Mischief. He will plan the death of us."

Trekker was getting angry by the minute. "And what? You done way worse things than what he has ever done."

"You don't know that. Besides, his pain is my fun."

Without warning, Trekker attacked the guards with his bare hands, causing a few internal injuries and a couple broken bones here and there.

And while Trekker was busy attacking the guards, another guard quickly went towards the portal opening switch and pressed ON. He wanted Trekker out as soon as possible.

Moments later, another portal had opened up in their room, just behind Trekker. But, fortunately, he noticed what was going on just in time and moved before another creature appeared from the portal and take him away.

All of this was happening while Loki was struggling with the enemy. The creature had a firm, tight grip on his neck, threatening to snap it in half at any moment. And Loki was paranoid because it had happened once with Thanos before.

He was kicking wildly. Both of his hands were trying to remove the massive hands from his neck but to no avail because the demon was stronger than he was. His red and yellow eyes were staring right at him as if it were contemplating whether or not to kill Loki right there. And Loki was silently praying that help would arrive and help him get away from his current situation.

"L-let me go, you mewling quim," Loki hoarsely said. He was on the brink of passing out due to the lack of air. He felt very light-headed.

His eyes scanned the room and they landed on the room where the guards were and saw that Trekker was fighting them. He felt relieved. And he felt himself smile for once.

But then he saw another portal and another similar looking creature fighting Trekker and it seemed that he was loosing it by a long shot.

He was so into wanting to help Trekker that he didn't realize that the grip on his neck loosened, causing Loki to fall to the floor. He knew that he would get a big and nasty bruise on his hip later.

His attention now went towards the creature and saw that it went towards the waiting room where the other demon was.

Quickly, Loki tried to get up and failed because he didn't see a large puddle of weird looking goop was underneath him. And it made Loki stuck there.

"What is this?"

And moments later, he blacked out before seeing that Trekker was in front of him. And he was carrying a small, leather bag with him.


End file.
